Colors
by TeenTitanGurl
Summary: They all have one question. Why are all the portals around the world changing? When the gang finds out, they plan to work together to stop it. Tucker makes the gadgets, Danny's the hero, and Val's the fighter.But little Sammy has other plans! RxR! No flam
1. Chapter 1

"Oh come on Danny, let's go look around the portal. We've done it tons of times before. What's the big deal now?" Sam Manson asked.

"Because, see how it's so green looking today, like, greener than normal? That means something is going on in there….something bad, and I don't want to risk it." Danny crossed his arms and turned his face to the side.

"He's right Sam, it popped up on this web site I found. Apparently, since people now know Danny's secret, scientists around the world have begun making portals. They've done research, and the green shows the action of something that's about to corrupt. Kind of like when you're driving, eventually it turns red for a stop. A certain green means they've stopped trying. Then it turns orange, to slow down. Like the color we've been having. Now the color we have right now….isn't very good news."

Sam watched the portal and blocked out her best friend's nagging voice. She glanced at her best girlfriend, Valerie Grey.

"What do you think about it, Val?" Sam asked. Valerie's eyes scanned the portal. The green was definitely looking different. For some strange reason, she couldn't help but agree with the boys. It just didn't feel right.

"I don't know Sam. I think they could be right about this one. Let's go have a look on the site and see what else it says." Rolling her eyes, Sam followed Valerie and Danny to the computer.

"When the portal shows a light green, it means that they're planning something, but there unsure if it will work out. That's the color it's always been, right?" Tucker asked, looking back at the portal. They all nodded yes.

"Now the color we have is a rainforest type of green. See how it shows the colors, and tells us what it means? Kind of like a mood ring, but only for green colors, and ghost portals."

"What does ours mean, Tuck?" Danny asked, leaning in to look at the computer screen.

"Once your portal changes to this eerie, strange rainforest color, it means danger is coming. The ghosts from the Ghost Zone have decided on their plan, and you should take cover as soon as possible."

All four teens stared at the swirling vortex. If that means that the ghost's scheam could happen at any time, how would that help them with protection, or without warning? What if it wasn't just there portal that was doing this? How could the others be safe? Because all portals lead to one place only, the Ghost Zone. It can't just be them.

"I'm telling you, you guys. They want us to go in there….it can't just be a coincidence. It's been a while since the world discovered Danny's secret. There could be a discussion of a war!" She threw her arms into the air.

"Sammy, calm down. I'm here, will all be fine." Danny grabbed her arms and pulled them back down.

"I know we will, but what about every one else, Danny? Not all of us have a Danny Phantom in there city. People are in danger, and where just sitting here like a lazy bunch of sack potatoes. I can't just sit here and do nothing." Sam took her purse from the counter and walked up the stairs.

The lab grew quite. All they could here was the quiet sounds of the ghost portal. Danny sighed.

"I'll go talk to her." He said. He started up for the stairs.

"Danny?" Valerie said. "Maybe you should give her some time alone. She should be able to forget about it, that's what she normally does." Danny glanced once more up the stairs.

"I hope so…. I don't want her to get hurt and do something stupid. You guys know how she gets when it comes to saving people or animals. It just worries me."

"She'll be fine, man. Come on, let's look at the site some more and see what else it says."

Danny couldn't concentrate. His mind was fixed on Sam. Ever since the big incident with the world finding out his secret, Vlad getting out of jail, becoming mayor, and threatening the lives of innocent people from the commit, Sam has become much more…..fix this and that type of person.

Taking this as the time to talk to Sam, he slowly walked away from the computer. He reached up the stairs, opened up the door, began running down the side walk, until he heard something.

"Hey there, stranger," Danny looked back and saw Sam sitting on his foot steps that led to his house. He sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked, watching her as she stared out ahead.

"No Danny, I'm not. These people are in danger. Who knows what could happen? Heck, as far as we could know it, Dan Phantom is back and plotting a war like I said. Maybe Pariah Dark found a way out of the case and got out of his endless sleep by someone? Vlad could still be alive somewhere!" She hugged her knees to her chest.

Danny sighed. "Sam, I don't know what to do right now. It's confusing, and if something does happen, I'll stop it. But I don't want to risk the lives of you, Tuck, or Val. What reason would I have to keep living if you weren't here? For something I did? I would never be able to live with myself."

Sam's bottom lip wobbled. "I'm going home." Sam said. She stood up and flattened out her long black skirt. Danny stood up fast after her.

He kissed her. Sam was taken back, but gave in the kiss. They hadn't done that in a while. It felt really nice.

They let go and smiled at each other. "Sammy, think about it. Maybe the portal will change? It could go back to normal. Don't worry about it. Tucker and I will handle it."

Sam nodded. "I love you, Danny." She said. He smiled. "I love you too, baby. Go home and relax. I'll call you later and fill you in. I promise."

"Promise?" Sam asked. "I promise." He said.

Sam smiled one last time before turning around and walking to her home. Her smile faded the second she turned. A kiss couldn't fix things. The thought was still in her head, and she was letting go. She was going to do whatever it took to help. Even if it mean…going in the portal, turned off, and accidentally pressing the on button.

Of course, she wasn't letting Danny know that. She just had to find the right time to do it.

**I know what you're thinking. Holey cow! Sammy nooooo! Ha, ha. No, I did not make up the stuff with the commit and Vlad becoming mayor and the other stuff. Except for the jail half, you all know that was in ****Win a Date with Danny Phantom 1.**

**I hope you like this. Sorry for the super long wait!**

**Review please!!!!**


	2. A mysterious return?

**_More of the sequel! I was a little disappointed with the reviews… I mostly want reviews. I appreciate the alerts and favorites, but reviews make my story look good and I get more views out of it. So enjoy and review! _**

****

**Colors **

**Beep, beep! **

"Gah!" Sam yelled as she fell out of bed. Didn't she just fall asleep about 10 minutes ago? She could have sworn…

Sam groaned as she looked at the clock. 6:15 a.m. and that meant school. It was too early! What human being would want to see students at 7 o clock in the morning? Normal people slept. Strange people woke up. Maybe that explains Mr. Lancer's behavior?

Summer wasn't far away, and Sam couldn't wait. Once school was done with, it would be her, Val, Tuck, and Danny every day. Of course, with Tuck now being mayor, it was a little hard to get through him after school and on the weekends. He still went to school, but would have to stop at the office once he was done, and for the weekends, he had to go almost every five minutes to check up on something.

It was hard for Val. But somehow, she still stuck with him. The two had been together for about 4 months, and it made Tucker extremely happy. So later, once Valerie found out Danny's secret, same for the rest of the world, she told them hers. The four were closer than ever.

Now Danny and Sam, they've been dating for about a year now since Christmas. He always surprises her with some of the sweetest things. He promises to take her out on a date at least 3 times a month, maybe even more if there lucky. It just depends on the ghost business.

Not bothering to have a shower, Sam stumbled through her closet. Her eyes scanned the tiny room.

She grabbed some short blue jean ripped shorts and a white tank top. Sam slowly walked to the mirror. She applied blush, purple eye shadow, mascara, eye liner, and a silky pink lip gloss. Smiling to her self in the mirror, she grabbed her brush and brushed her hair, then straightened it. Finding her heart shaped Tiffany and Co. necklace that Danny gave her, she snapped it on.

Sam reached for her black sneakers and tied them on. She walked down the stairs and snooped around for some cereal. She slowly poured in the milk and then the food. She sat down and began to eat.

She sighed. After yesterday, she'd been thinking a lot about her plan. It was a hard choice. Watching Danny all this time, it started to make her nervous. But if something bad were to happen, he needed all the help he could get. She didn't want him to struggle. Heck, it was hard enough for him!

Sam walked over and placed the dishes in the sink. She took her little black purse and walked out to her black Mustang. Opening the door, she slid in. Sam grabbed her sun glasses, put them on, and began driving off to high school.

After about 10 minutes, the big sign of Casper High showed in bright red and white letters. She heaved. It was so annoying!

Parking her car, she headed to the front steps were, her, Tucker, Danny and Val always sat. She saw the three of them laughing and talking. When they saw her, they all grinned. She grinned back.

"Sammy!" Danny said. He stood up and leaned in for a kiss, and Sam smiled.

"Good morning." She said. The two hugged. They sat down on the steps. Sam smiled at Valerie. Tucker had his arm drooped around her shoulder, and she was snuggling into him. She wore a strapless yellow top, and a light blue jean skirt. She had on chunky light blue beads, and yellow beaded bracelets. For shoes she wore white flip flops. Her hair was down.

"So, what all did you guys find out after I left?" Sam asked. The three of them looked at each other nervously. "What?" She asked.

Danny rubbed his neck. "Um, Sam….I don't know how to put it but…. Dan Phantom is back… and you were right….he's starting a war with Pariah…." Danny looked at the ground.

Sam put her hand to her mouth. "But then that means you…." She pointed to Danny and then Valerie.

"You guys aren't seriously going to, are you?!" Sam yelled. Val fiddled with her hands. "Sam, we have to. It's for the sake of the world. They'll have a hard time finding ghosts to help them since there all on our side now. They've turned good."

Sam bit her lip trying to hold her tears. "What can I do to help?" Sam asked. She looked at Danny. He tensed.

"I… think it's better if you stay out of this one, Sam. I'm the one who is the hero and has to save everyone, Valerie is a fighter, and Tucker helps Val with her gadgets. We just don't want you or Tuck to get hurt."

"I'm not useless, you know." Sam snapped.

"We know that, but, it's just were worried, that's all. I'm not letting anyone from my family help me, either. I told them last night we were starting an army to fight back. Later tonight were going into the Ghost Zone to prepare everyone. Skulker already agreed. Ember did, too."

Sam pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. Why couldn't she ever help?

The bell rang and all the students hustled up the steps and into the school. The four walked to their lockers.

Sam slowly turned her knob. Dan Phantom? How did he even get out? It didn't make sense to her. Pariah, wasn't he supposed to be in an endless sleep? Someone had to have set them free…. Someone power full.

The few books she held in her hand dropped to the floor. There was only one ghost left that would be completely against them… one that was full of pure hatred….and who was that ghost, might you ask? The one and the only,

Vlad Masters.

**_Well I hope you liked that and sorry for the short chapter. I thought that this was enough for now. Please, please review! _**


End file.
